The girl next door
by missmayhem05
Summary: They live across eachother and they have known eachother for a very long time,she knows what a womanizer he is and he sees her as a barely friend.But will it change?And will they survive the battling and blood thats called William McKinley high? Also Id be mixing the original cast with the one now(They will all be in New Directions the same time)[Puck/OC,established KLAINE,FINCHEL]


„As much as I hate to admit it but Gremlin over here is right."

He points at me as he uses that stupid nickname from when we were a long stupid story but in short we were watching Gremlins(the movie) at someones birthday and I got scared when they became evil and has been mocking me ever was ten years we were standing in the auditorium at the Glee practice and we were beyond tired from rehearsing this choreography and the yeah and my name is Victoria Tancredi,but everyone calls me Tori except the manwhore over here who lives across the street from .

„Yeah,we`ll never learn it in time." Said Tina as she plopped on the chair.

„I say we try once more and we`ll see.I mean my vocal chords are just getting warmed up." Said Rachel.

„Oh cut the crap `re as tired as everyone else."

I say and Rachel looks at me like I said something really bad,throwing imaginary daggers at me.I raise my eyebrows in surprise and slowly get behind Puck and he smirks at me.

„Chicken." He whispers and I elbow him in the ribs which makes him wince loudly.

„Mind to share it with the class why you`re hitting Puck?" Asked and I blushed.

„Do we really have to have a reason to do that?" I said making roll his eyes.

„Okay guys let`s start from the bottom.1,2,1,2,3,4…"

He claps and we go to our places and start singing Don`t stop the song stops we all fall down on the floor only Rachel Berry standing straight with that nose perking up.I sit on the only chair that was on the stage and everyone else are around me looking at .He started blabbing about practicing our duets and to be honest I didn`t even try to listen cause he would pair me up with Berry or even worse Santana.I`d rather handle ANYTHING than two of them.I backed my head and closed my eyes.`God,Im so tired.`When my name came up I didnt even bother to raise my head but when I heard with whom I was paired up my head snapped up and I immediately regret it cause it really hurt.I had to be sure I heard I raised my hand.

„Yes,Tori?"

„Well, I am not sure if I heard you propperly but…did you just said that I have to sing a love song with him?" I stress the word him and I point at the slob that was leaning on the chair,I could feel his breath on my neck.I was perfectly fine to sing ANY song with him but a love song?Noo freakin way.

„Valentines day is close so yeah you`ll perform love yes,Puck will be your partner…Now any more questions?" They all shake their heads no and I lean into my chair and what a surprise theres Puck inches away from my face.

„So Gremllin?Ready for some Pucklove?"

„Not in a million years,Puckerman."

„Come on,dont be shy." I turn around to face him our noses almost touching and I smile at him seductively,he licks his lips in expectation as he looks at my own lips.

„Quit being a dick or you`ll lose your partner and will partner you up with Satan.I know how much you two love eachother these days." His smile disappears as I say he might be paired up with Santana,the of them were in a war because Puck is a slut and so is who cares as long as I can blackmail him?Yep thats the word I was looking slowly backed away and briefly looked at Santana who was in the middle of trash talking with Brittany.

„Fine,but dont expect me to suck up to you."

„I would never ask you such thing.." I say sarcasticaly.

„Again." He says.

„What?"

„You would never ask such thing again…Remember last summer when I had to be nice to you just because you were selling your car." I remember that too,gosh it was awesome to see him do all the work for me and plus be nice to me just for him to buy my truth is I wanted to sell him the car but I couldnt help myself but to be evil for a few days.

„You did get it,right?"

„Yeah.." His face changed again as he raised his eyebrow. „So does that mean if Im nice to you again that you`ll go out with me?" He smiles and I smile too but I quickly wipe my smile off.

„No." I say shortly and head to Kurt leaving Puck alone with his thoughts which was never a good thing and I will find out that soon enough.

After we finished with Glee,we all headed towards the outside.I put my headphoes in and as I was trying to fish out my keys I stood in the middle of the parking lot rummaging through my bag oblivious to the fact that Karofsky was behind thing I know my headphones are pulled out and Im facing Karofsky.

„Well,well,well isnt it the hot nerd?"

„Go away Karofsky,I have better things to do right now." I say and I turn around to my car.I finally found the keys.

„Dont you turn your back to me you little bitch." He said and that made my blood one calls me a bitch.

„Okay,sorry asshole." I was just a foot away from the car when I felt strong hands on my thing I was pushed on the trunk of my car Karofsky`s face inch away from mine and his hands started to go up on my thighs.I slap his hands away and try to force myself out of his trap.

„Where you going?We just started having some fun."

„Get off me!" I yell as he starts to lean in.

I try to fight him away and somehow I manage to raise my leg and knee him in his not so respective fell down and I could see he was in major yeah victory!

„You shouldnt have done this."  
„Really dickhead?"  
„Yeah." He says and he slowly stands it where are my keys now?!

He slowly stands up and I notice he`s holding my car keys.

„Give me that."

„No fetch it." He says and he throws the keys in the ,just great its dark and I cant see a damn turns around and walks away.I slam my hands on the trunk and sigh heavilly.I can hear footsteps behind me.

„What now you asshole?" I say not turning around.

„Gee,I know we`re not exactly buddies but…" That made me turn wasn`t Karofsky it was Puck.

„Sorry,just…Forget it I have to find my keys." I say and I head to the bushes.

„Your keys?Why are your keys in there?" He follows me.

„Because Dave Karofsky threw them and told me to _fetch_ them." I say as I start searching for them using my cell phone as a was silent for awhile,he was too searching for my keys.I look at him at the same time he looked at me so I smiled,as a thank else,not ever.

„Why did he throw them?"

„Cause I`m in Glee and he`s a `s the way the universe it where are they?!"

I could sense he was looking at me but I was too angry to be nice to anyone now so I chose to ignore what seemed hours Puck yelled.

„Found them!" He jumped from the bush holding the keys,smiling like a kid on Christmas.

„Oh thank God." I say as he walks towards me.

„You mean,thank you Puck?"

„Dont push it, Puckerman."

He smiles and holds the keys for me to take them.I roll my eyes and try to take them but he pulls them out of my reach.

„Dont I get a reward or something?" He raises his eyebrow and I know what he means.

„Hell no." I try to grab my keys again and he pulls them AGAIN.

„Come a kiss on the ?Im a gentleman." I burst in laughter.

„You,a gentleman?Pleeease."

„Hey,Ive got your be nice to me."

That made me shut fine,its just a peck on the not like he asked for you to sleep with ,he did but not today.. well not in the past 30 minutes.

„Fine." I say irritated by him and his grin became even bigger,like it was I tiptoe and aim for his cheek,I tell myself to back off as quickly as Puck being a Puck,he turned his head around and smacked his lips on hand was holding my waist so I cant later I was still kissing him,wait no HE was kissing me and I returned the favor?Dammit Puckerman you and your he was sure as hell good at this.I dont know when but my hands were on his biceps and his both hands were in my hair holding me in the kiss ended and our faces were still less than an inch were looking at eachother and I had to break the and I had a moment?No freakin way!But then again,we did go away you stupid thoughts.I quickly take the ekys out of his hand and I almost ran to my I entered it I turned around to look at was standing with his mouth open.

„Thanks Puck." I smile at him and then enter my car.I start it and begin to head to the exit when I turn my head to see if Puck left,but he was still standing there which was weird.I turned and drove away.

I was getting my things out of the car when I saw Puck parking in his driveway.I stood there for awhile and he was sitting in his was behaving rather couldnt be that the kiss affected him,he was Puck and these things never touched him in any way but one.I slammed my car door shut and headed to my house when I heard his car door slamming too.I was unlocking my front door when my phone started to was Kurt.

„Hey doin`?"

I turn around to see if Puck was there but he already entered his house.

„You`ll never believe what just happened…" I tell him as I enter my house.

„You know how Pucks mind works he`s probably got some mastermind plan to get you in bed."

Kurt were now talking via Skype over the laptop in my room.I told him about Karofsky and how Puck tricked me and then how he behaved after we kissed.

„I know but this was plain weird.I know he`s always acting like a horny teenager which he is but this was something else."

„Oh honey,you like him don`t you?"

„What?No,God `s Puck we`re talking about here." I frown as Kurt states raises his eyebrow.

„Oh yeah?Then why are you overthinking that kiss when it obviously didn`t mean anything to you?" He said it ironicly.

„It didn`t mean anything Kurt…Right?" I ask him surprising myself and he just looks at me.

„Honey,you like with sorry but I have to go you tomorrow." He says and disconnects leaving me staring at the laptop.I lean in my chair and look outside my window,towards Pucks light was on so it emant he was awake.I decided to send him a message.

_Hey neighbour._

**Wassup?**

_U K?_

**Why u ask?**

_I dunno,u seemed…out._

I wait for his reply,it takes him longer than usual.

**Im fine.U?**

_Im wondering.._

**Wondering bout what?**

_Dont play stupid,Puck,the were u like that?_

** like I hadnt kiss you before.**

I laugh at his we were 6 years old,we were playing in my backyard when he kissed I hit him then.

_We were 6 u dufus. _

**So?No difference except you`re hot now. ;)**

_ really,what got into u?_

I send the message and wait for him to answer but 20 minutes have passed and I gave up on him.I turned off my laptop and changed to my pajama that was consisted of a blue T-shirt and sweat pants.I just got out of my bathroom when I heard a knock on my window.I went to it and saw Puck standing on my I open my window and I raise my eyebrow.

„You already fell once,you trying that again?"

„Umm,I just wanted to talk to you." I let him in and I sit on my chair and he sits on the edge of my bed.

„You know I asked you in a message and you didnt reply."

„Oh sorry,my sister had a spider and I had to kill the way I havent been here for changed it."

„Well,I am not 14 anymore so ofcourse I changed it."

„Last time I was here was four years ago?"

„Yep and you entered it the same way."

He was just sitting there with his hands holding onto the mattres.I know something is bothering him but I`m too afraid to ask him if its about the thoughts were soon interrupted.

„Look I was thinking about…you kiss.I just…At first I wanted to apologize but then why would I do that?I mean,I did it for the right reasons."

I was sitting in my chair, he saying what I think he`s saying?No sat up and started pacing up and down my room,I just followed him with my stopped and looked at me.

„I had a perfect life with banging every chick in school,doing the MILFS.."

„Woah.." It was a bit too much info for me.

„…No,just.I made some huge mistakes but I was content..Until…"

Now I was staring at him and he was staring at me.

„Until?"

„Until you joined Glee and started scares me to say this but I felt like every song you sang was meant for me."

I made a face.

„Even `Ur so gay`?"

He just looked at me with those eyes and he put his usual are you kiddin me face.

„ you be serious for a second please?"

„ on."

He licked his lips and lowered his head.I noticed he was breathing deep,like he was preparing for that almost made me run.I don`t know how to react on if he tells me he loves me or something?I am not ready for what after Josh did to is btw.a different worry you will find out.

„I like you.A it freaks me out cause you`re not some slutty girl from school that I can bang and say goodbye miss whateversyourname.I know you since we were kids,you were the first girl ever that I kissed and saw her panties.."

„I still havent forgiven you that."

„What can I do when that skirt was just a bit too short.I couldnt help it." He smiles and my fears go away.

„So what is the purpose of this talk?To make me another scratch on the bed post?" I say and I can see it hurt him.

„Sorry,I didnt mean like that but you`re Puck." I stand up and I start walking towards him.I stop within reaching too scared to make a move."You are famous for ditching said you changed when you dated Lauren but then you cheated on her with Satan."

We were looking at eachother and he stepped closer to me.

„I.."

„You cant change,Noah." I sensed something in him and before I could react his lips were on ,this is sooo hands cupped my face and my hands were slowly going up on his chest where I clutched the took it as a yes and deepened the ,he was reaally then he did he stop?I couldnt believe myself that I wanted more.I wanted to kiss him more, hands were still clutching his shirt and our foreheads were smiled but I saw sadness in his eyes,like he was preparing to leave and give up on this.

„If you cheat on me,I`ll kill you." I said with a smile still on my face.

„What?"

„Come on Puck,not even you`re that stupid." I back away slightly just to see his face was frowning in confusion but when he realized what I just said he leaned back in and kissed sat on the bed as our kiss was heating I wasnt going to sleep with immediately although I am getting ,I wasnt an easy chick but he felt so good under my hands and his lips,oh my his lips on my lips,my neck..The kiss turned into a make out session and soon moans were heard,from both of us as his hand was going under my shirt and as I was tracing a line with my fingernails on his bare part of the back,just above the line of the jeans he was of my legs were on his hip tangled with his ,Noah Puckerman was on top of me in my room on my bed and it felt damn broke the kiss and looked me in the eye and I just smiled at him so he kissed me again and his hand started tracing a line from my bra over my stomache just to reach…

`You`ve got a video call from Kurt.` We broke from the kiss as a lady that signalizes my skype calls comes to I was in trouble if someone saw me and Puck like this cause my calls were answering themselves if the person was on my vip list.(It doesnt exist but lets pretend it does.)It meant that Kurt will see us on my bed.

„Crap!Get off, Kurt." I said as I was trying to get out of his embrace.

„So,ignore it."

„I cant,it will…" I start but I am interrupted.

„Woah!Hello." And Kurts voice rings out in the room and in that moment Puck stopped kissing my neck,well more of my whispers to me.

„Why did it answer itself?"

„Well if you listened to me then I would say to you that my skype accepts vip calls by means Kurt is my now get off." He swiftly gets up and we face Kurt with an accusing stare.

„You dont like him?Well,I guess you lied cause from what I saw,you are more than just partners in Glee." Kurt stared at them and they were beyond embarassed.

„_This should be interesting." _The same thought was in all of their minds.

**It finished maybe too fast but I have college and the exams are starting to roll in so I managed to kinda finish you like it then I will continue it,but no promises.**


End file.
